cody Vs Zack
by Beremy
Summary: Zack and Cody goes into their first year at Boston Public High School where Zack is known as the cool popular twin while Cody is known as the loser outcast. Will Cody survive this awful or will he have a nervous breakdown
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One there were two twins named Zack and Cody they lived at the Tipson Hotel where their mom Carey is the headliner which mean that she sing at the Tipson. During their free times Zack and Cody loved to bugged Mr Moseby, plays football in the lobby, plays basketball in the lobby, also you can find Zack trying to get Maddie to be his girlfriend. But as always Maddie turned him down by saying I rather date this chocalate candy bar then to have you kiss me. Then you have London Tipson who father own the Tipson hotel. Sometimes she can be so very very very very stupid and dumb but really she can be really smart if she just try her hardest.

But all of that will change when Zack and Cody goes to Boston Public High School where Zack will be known as the cool popular twin while Cody will be known as the loser outcast twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was typical morning in the Martin suite but it was also an very day because it was the day when fourteen years old Zack and Cody start their first day at Boston Public High School. Since Zack was very very happy about starting high school he was the very first one to wake up which was very strange because Cody is usually the first one to wake up. So when he woke up Zack took a shower made up his bed, and then put on his clothes. Then Carey woke up and was very shocked to find Zack already up before Cody. Then Carey told her older son good morning sweetie but Zack told her that she really needed to stop calling him sweetie and other embrassing names because he in high school. But Carey told him that she sorry and that she keep forgetting that he not a little kid anymore but grown into a very handsome teenager. Then Carey told Zack to go wake up Cody but Zack told her do I have too and Carey told him yes you do then Zack told her that Cody is such a blankie hugging geekie cry baby who need to get a life. When Carey heard what Zack said about Cody she angrily"ZACKARY KURT MARTIN HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU NEED TO START TREATING HIM WITH MORE RESPECT YOU HEARD ME". Now it was Zack turn to yelled so he angrily told his mother " I DON'T HAVE TO TREAT CODY WITH RESPECT AND I DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AFTER HIM LIKE A FREAKING TWO YEAR OLD WHICH HE IS". By this time Carey had calm down so she calmly told Zack to go wake Cody up which he responded with a boring tone fine.

Cody was still sleeping when Zack came in the room but Cody was dreaming about the new girl Katie Sander. In the dream Cody presented Katie with two tickets which was for him and her to see Lil Wayne, Bobby Valentino, and T-pain where they will be performing Mrs Officer and Got Money and after the concert Cody asked Katie to be his girlfriend and she said yes. So without thinking Zack threw a basketball toward Cody in which he angrily screamed by saying" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR AND DO YOU LIKE TO TORTURE ME". Zack responded by saying dudes take a chill pill and to answer your second question I say that I loves to torture you and with that Zack went away laughing.

After Zack left the room Cody said under his breath Zack you will pay dearly for treating me like freaking dirt and im gonna make sure of it then he did his evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By 8am both boys were ready for school after they said good bye to their mom they went down to the lobby to said good bye to Maddie London, Estabon, Arwin, Lance, and Camille who is Mr Moseby daughter and Zack girlfriend. One thing that you should about Mr Moseby is that he loves his daughter very much and would do anything for her. He always hope that Camille will find the perfect but she ended up with Zack Martin who made her very happy. At first Mr Moseby thought that Zack wasn't right for his daughter because of his rude behavior and disrespect for authority but Camille told her father to give Zack a chance and when she said that Zack went from the rebellious boy he once was to actually being a good boy which mean he got good grade on his report card, stopped getting in so much trouble, listening to all of his teacher instead of falling of sleep in class, and listened to Mr Moseby but he still find a way to treat his brother like dirt.

When they got to school Zack angrily grab Cody by his shirt and said in a sweet but evil voice"DON'T TALKED TO ME, LOOKED AT ME, AND DON'T EVEN TOUCHED ME BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS YOU YOU GOT THAT YOU FREAKING BABY". With that being said Zack pushed Cody into the school and step on him to get to his locker and first hour class which was 11th grade religion so Cody got up and dust himself off and went to his locker where he met the new girl Katie sander. So being the sweet boy he is Cody introduce himself and she did the same thing. Then Cody went to his first hour class which was computer and Katie went there too.

Then Cody said to himself that his luck was changing but little did he know that it will all go downhill..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Cody got to his first hour class which was computer and the teacher Mrs Sander introduce him to the class and when she was done Cody said hi and when he was done Drew called him a loser geek blanket hugging grade grubbing boy and when Cody heard this he was so angry that his face was hot as pepper so he angrily screamed " SHUT UP DREW AND U AND ZACK ARE GOING TO PAY FOR TREATING ME LIKE FREKING DIRT ALL THESE YEARS". Then Drew said ooh I'm so scared and he also told Cody that he was such a wimp who don't have any friends and everyones really hates him. Cody was so angry he angrily punched Drew in his face and blood was everywhere. When Cody punched Drew everyones was really shocked that goody two shoe Cody Martin would punch someones like Drew. Then Cody angrily walked out the classroom and down the hallway. Then Zack saw Cody crying and asked him what wrong and Cody angrily told Zack " LEAVE ME ALONE STUPID BRAINLESS BOY W HO WILL NEVER DATE MADDIE." When Cody said this Zack never seemed Cody this angry before. So Zack angrily shouted at his younger brother " I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU LOSERBOY AND THAT WHY EVERYONES HATE YOU." This comment made Cody so angry that he punched Zack really hard in his stomach and face.

So when Cody got he decided to plot his revenge on everyones whoever treated him wrong and this time no one will be able to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So later on that day Cody decided to skip all of his classes to go somewhere quiet like the park to work on his plan that will ruin both Drew and Zack life. Before he could leave to go the park the Religion teacher Mrs Brown stopped him and asked where was he going. Cody was so angry that he angrily screamed " SHUT UP YOU STUPID OLD HAG AND MIND YOUR OWN FREAKING BUSINESS." When the teacher heard Cody said these thing she was very surprise at him and then she told him I'm just trying to help you. Then Cody angrily shouted at her " I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID HELP AND DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY CAUSE I'M NOT PRETTY WHEN I GET ANGRY." and with that Cody punched Mrs Brown in the stomach really hard and she was also going to have her baby this month. Then she screamed in pain and Cody slapped her across her face really hard and angrily hissed at her saying if you tell anyones about this I will destroy your beautiful life then he angrily walked out the building and went to the park to worked on his plan.

By lunchtimes Zack was really worry about Cody and was really shocked about what Cody did to Mrs Brown so Zack said to himself I'm going to talked to Cody but little did Zack know that Cody had a little surprise for him and drew.

So what will happen to Zack and Drew find out soon in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Cody got to the park all of his anger just washed away and he felt more happy then he did in a long time. Cody knew what he did to Mrs Brown was wrong but he didn't cared and he said to himself it her loss. So Cody came up with a perfect plan to destroy Zack life. So Cody decided to pretend to said sorry to Zack and when Zack accept Cody forgiveness Cody will treat Zack like a slave and then if Zack doesn't do what he said Cody will tell everyones in school that Zack still Sleep with his favorite teddy bear Mr Smoothy and that he liked to watch the Arthur show and his favorite character is DW and then when Zack find out that his biggest secret was revealed he will lose his popularity and Cody will steal Camille who is Zack girlfriend away from him and when Cody is done with that he will ruled Boston Public High School with an iron fist. When Cody was done making out this plan he did his evil laugh and said to himself the best part about it Zack won't even know what hit him.

Later on that day Zack told Carey what happen in school and she was not very happy about what Cody did. When Cody got home from the park Carey angrily shouted "CODY ANDEW KURT MARTIN WHAT THIS I HEARD ABOUT YOU PUNCHING AND SLAPPING YOUR TEACHER MRS. BROWN AND YOU ARE LUCKY THAT SHE DIDN'T SUED. Then Cody looked at his mother with his puppy dog eyes and sweetly smile at her saying I don't have a clue about what you are talking about you worthless can't keep a man pig. When Carey heard these hateful word come out of Cody she started to said something but Zack stopped her. Zack told Cody that he had crossed the line so Cody angrily grab Zack by his shirt and lift him in the air saying " YOU LISTEN TO ME BIG BROTHER I CAN SAID WHATEVER I FREAKING WANT TO SAID AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL IT YOUR LOST AND ANOTHER THING FROM NOW ON YOU WILL TREAT ME LIKED A KING AND YOU WILL BE MY SERVANT AND IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAID I WILL TELL EVERYONES YOUR BIGGEST SECRET YOU GOT THAT YOU WORTHLESS SCRUMBAG PIG. So with that being said Cody angrily threw Zack toward the wall and blood was everywhere but Cody wasn't finish yet. So Cody decided to have a little fun and with that being said he punch Zack in his mouth which knock out two of his front teeth, then he kicked Zack in his stomach, legs, and arm. Then Cody punched Zack in his eyes and nose. When Cody was done he angrily shouted at his brother " NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL AND NOW YOU FEEL THE PAIN THAT I FELT." With that being said Cody took Zack wallet and left the suite to celebrate his victory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile after Cody was done beating up Zack he went down to the lobby to get some candy from Maddie. When Maddie saw Cody she smile sweetly at him and asked what he wanted. Cody angrily screamed at her by saying " WIPE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR UGLY FACE AND GIVE ME MY FREAKY CHOCLATE BAR RIGHT NOW." Maddie was really scared that she grab the wrong candy and that made Cody really pissed so he angrily jump over the candy counter and grab his candy bar but he wasn't done yet he decided to kick Maddie in her stomach and then he slap her across her face for giving him the wrong kind of candy bar. Then he decided to get himself a tattoo and get his hair dye black and purple.

Later on that evening when Carey came back from the store and when she opened up the door she screamed really loud when she saw Zack laying in his own puddle of blood so she got out her cell phone and dial 911. When they got to the hospital Carey was crying really hard while Estaban was comforting her. Then Dr. Howard came in the waiting room to talked to Carey about Zack condition and he told her that Zack was alright and they were able to stop the bleeding and now he is sleeping good. When Carey went into Zack room she kissed him and asked him who did this awful thing to you and Zack said Cody did this to him. When Carey heard that Cody did this she got out her cell phone and called Cody cell number but it went straight to voicemail so she left a message and it said please called back because it urgent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Cody got to the tattoo place he talked to the owner Patrick Brown about what kind of tattoo should he get but Patrick told Cody that he should get a bunny tattoo or a donkey ones. Cody was so very angry that he grab the owner by his shirt and angrily screamed "I WANT A DRAGON TATTOO AND IT BETTER HAVE FIRE AROUND IT AND IF YOU DON'T DO RIGHT I WILL BECOME VERY ANGRY AND I NOT PRETTY WHEN I GET ANGRY" and with that being said Patrick got to work and when he was done Cody likes what he saw. When he pays Patrick he went the Nora hair salon where he dye his hair black and purple and when she was done Cody likes it. Then Cody went to Target to get a pair of black jean, a black T-shirt, black gym shoes, and two black bracelet and when he was done he walked out of the store without paying but one of the worker grab Cody by the arm but Cody angrily shouted "DON'T FREAKY TOUCH ME" and with that being said Cody slap the worker and ran back to the Tipson Hotel.

Zack was so happy to be home from the hospital but while he was in the hospital he kept thinking about Cody and what happened to his brother. Then Cody came home smoking and drinking wine and Carey angrily shouted at him " WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN AND WHY DID YOU PUT ZACK IN THE HOSPITAL." Cody was so very angry that his eyes started to filled with the pure fire of hate and he angrily screamed at her " IF DON'T OF YOUR BUSINESS WHERE I WAS AND ZACK DESERVED TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL." So without thinking Cody Smash his wine toward his mother where it left a scar. Zack was so very scared of his younger brother that he sneak out the room and went to talked to Maddie. When Cody was done beating his mother he went out to the park to do some thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Cody was walking in the park he started to think about what he was doing with his life and what he is throwing away but he didn't cared because it was his life and he was live it his and isn't going to let anyones run his life. While Cody was at the park Kyle and his gang were spray painting the wall then Kyle spotted Cody all by himself. Then Kyle and his friends went over to where Cody was and when Cody saw Kyle coming toward him he said to himself this should be fun but when Kyle got to Cody he told Cody do you want to joined the Dragon Hound Gang and Cody asked Kyle what was the Dragon Hound Gang and Kyle said it a gang in which we spray paint building, go to underage nightclub, smoke, drink, and rob hotels. Cody told Kyle that is so cool and he also asked Kyle if he could joined and Kyle said of course you can dude and Cody said thank. Then Kyle introduced Cody to the rest of the gang which included Chris, Kirk, Cam, Ted and Romeo. So for the rest of the night Cody hang out with his new friends.

Later on that night Zack went to Maddie suite and talk to her about Cody behavior and he told her that he doesn't know what happened to the sweet Cody that he used to know and he also told her that Cody change into this destruction twin who ruin people life and I wish that there were something that I could do to help him. When he was done Maddie told Zack to make Cody some cookie and sit him down and have a little talk with him and Zack told Maddie that a very good idea. So Zack went back to his suite and made Cody some cookie and pour him a glass of milk. Then Cody came into the suite and sat down so Zack asked Cody would he liked some cookie and Cody shoved the whole cookie in his mouth and then he broke the plate. But when he ate the cookies he spitted it out and angrily yelled to Zack "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOU ARE SO DEAD." Zack was so scared that he ran to his bedroom and Cody ran after him and when he caught up with Zack he angrily slammed the door and locked the door. Then Cody angrily threw Zack toward the wall and started beating him to the pulse and while Cody was beating Zack he was pleaded with Cody to stop but Cody wasn't listening and when he was done beating Zack he decided to cut Zack hair off and then he put tape on Zack mouth and type him up then Cody left Zack lying in his own puddle of blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Carey came back from doing her show she screamed really loudly because her oldest son Zack was beaten up and tied up so she untie him and asked him who did awful thing to you and Zack told it was Cody. Carey told Zack to go gather all of the Tipson workers included Mr. Moseby and London because they were going to have a meeting to try and figure out how to make Cody sweet again. So Zack did what he was told.

Meanwhile Cody was at the park thinking about what he did to Zack and he also felt bad about how he treated his older brother. Cody also thought about how fun that Zack and him had together before Cody went from the goody two shoe geekie blanket hugging loserboy and transformed into the destruction bad boy that everyones was afraid of so Cody decided to said sorry to everyones who he treated so very badly.

Meanwhile back at the Martin suite everyones why they were there and Carey told them that they were having a meeting concerning Cody destruction behavior problem. So Maddie told Carey that Cody slapped her across the face because I gave him the wrong kind of candy and when she was everybody felt bad for her. Then London told Carey that Cody stole all of her money and when she was done everyones hug her. Then Zack told his mother that Cody beat him two times and when he was done Maddie surprise everybody by kissing him which made him very happy.

Carey then asked them if they have any idea on how to help Cody. Mr Moseby said send him to Military School, Maddie said send him to Boot Camp, London said to send him on a farm, Estaban said send him to a Mexican Boot Camp, Zack said to give Cody love and support. Carey told everyones that she was going to send Cody to a special rehab center for kids who has the same problem like he does and everyones thought that it was a good idea then she told Zack to tell Cody the news and Zack told his mother that he would.

Then when Cody came into the suite he started to into his room but Zack stop him and told him that they were sending him away to a rehab center where you will get the help that you because you have a problem. Then Cody yelled at brother " I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM AND LEAVE ME ALONE." But Zack told his brother to calm down and then Cody brokedown crying and Zack told him that everything was gone to be alright.

So the next the Martin got up really early and they ate breakfeast and they drove Cody to the rehab center where he will finally get the help that he deserve.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the Martin family got to the rehab center for the first time ever Cody was really nervous but Zack told him to not be scared and to stay strong and Cody said okay. When they went inside Carey signed Cody in and the secretary told them to wait in the lobby until she called them. While they were waiting for the secretary to called them Carey was reading a book called Beloved by Toni Morrison, Zack was picking in his nose and eating his booger, and Cody was listening to his Ipod and playing with his blackberry. Then the secretary called them and showed them to Cody room with 326. While they were waiting on Cody doctor Carey helped Cody into his hospital shirt and pant and his house slipper. Then finally Doctor Spellman who is Cody doctor came in to talked to Carey and she told her that everyday Cody will join in discussion with other kids and the topic is How Can I Control MY Anger, and she also told Carey that visiting hour will from 6am to 12pm. When she was done talking to Carey Doctor Spellman show the Martin family around the center which had a dining room, a game room, a bookstore, a classroom, and a video room. Then it was time for Carey and Zack to leave so Carey give Cody a kiss and when she did that she started to cried and Cody told her to stop crying and he also told her that he was sorry for hitting her over the head with the wine bottle and she told him it okay then Zack and Cody did their brother secret handshake and then they were both started to cried really hard because they never being away from each other before. Then Carey and Zack got into the car and drove back to the hotel. While they were Zack asked his mother will Cody ever be the sweet boy he once was and Carey told him that Cody will learned to control his anger and will be able to come home real soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning while Cody was walking around the center he was thinking about what he was going to do with his life once he leave the center in a couple of month. He decided to go back to school and bring his GPA score which is 2.0 to a 4.0 and he was going to said sorry to Zack, Maddie, and Mrs. Brown. When he finished high school Cody decided to go to college to take some classes so he can learned how to write songs because he want to become songwriter.

When Cody stopped walking he went into the cafe to get him some hot cocoa and while he was ordering he met the most beautiful girl he have ever seen. This girl has gray eyebrows and eyelashes, long black hair with blond highlight in it, and she was about 5 feet and weight about 106 pounds and she was singing the most beautiful song that Cody have ever heard so being the sweet boy he is Cody introduce himself to her. She told him that her names was Kellie Parker and Cody told Kellie that she was the most beautiful girl that he has ever met and she told him that he was very handsome and Cody told her thank-you. Then Cody asked Kellie why she was in rehab and she told him that she has a drug problem and then she asked Cody why he was in rehab and he told her that he has a serious temper problem. Then Cody asked her how long she been in rehab and she told him since she was three years old and he said that a very long time. Then the next thing they knew they were both kissing and Cody asked kellie would she be his girlfriend and she said yes and that made Cody so very very happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day after Zack went to visit Cody at the rehab center and when he got there he asked the secretary could he see Cody Martin and the secretary told him yes so she told Zack to Cody room where Cody was sleeping after taking some painkiller. So Zack woke Cody up and when Cody woke up he saw Zack who was listening to Ne-yo Do You on his Ipod. Zack said hey little brother how are you feeling and Cody said that he feeling good and he also told Zack that he learning to control his anger and Zack said I'm so proud of you and Cody said thank-you.

Then kellie came into Cody room with his breakfeast which was Pizza, Fried Chicken, and Kool-aid and Zack asked Cody who the hot babe and Cody told Zack that the hot babe is my girlfriend Kellie Parker so Cody introduced Kellie to Zack. Zack asked kellie why she was in rehab and she told Zack that she has drug problem and when she said that zack called her a crackhead and Kellie ran back to her room crying really hard and Cody told Zack that calling Kellie a bad names was really mean. Zack said so anyways when are you coming home and Cody said Friday. Then Zack told Cody that I have to goes home and see you on Friday and when Zack left Cody took two painkiller pill and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Zack got home from visiting Cody at the rehab center he started to cook dinner and finish up his homework and decided to invite Camille to come with him to visit Cody the next day after school. Then Carey came home from during her show and asked Zack how his day was and he told her that he went to visit Cody and Carey asked how was he doing and Zack told her that Cody was doing a whole lot better and Carey said that good to hear.

Meanwhile at the rehab center Cody went to visit to his girlfriend Kellie and was shocked to find her stuffing drug inside her nose and then he saw her eating the drug. Then Cody said to her what are you doing kel you are damaging your health and Kellie said to him what does it like I'm doing and then she brokedown crying and while she was crying she told Cody that her father left the family when she was two years old and her mother was a junkie who never loves her. Then Cody started to cried and told her that everything will alright and he also told her to never do drug again but she told him that she can't promise him that she stop but I will sure try.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On Friday Cody was so happy to be going because he missed being at the Tipson Hotel and more importantly he missed his family so that day he was packed and ready to go. Kellie had asked Cody were he was going and he told that he was going home and when Kellie heard this she brokedown crying telling him not to leave her but Cody told her to stop crying and he will visited her everyday. Then they kissed for a very long time and it was time for Cody to go back home where his brother and mother were very very very very very very very very happy to see him.

The End


	16. Chapter 16

Squeal Info

From my next stories A Girl In Pain

In the middle of the night Cody had receive a strange phone from the secretary at the rehab center he was in telling him that his girlfriend Kellie Parker was in the hospital for overdose on drug.

Can Cody save Kellie before it too late find out soon.


End file.
